Not So Secret
by badly-knitted
Summary: Dee and Ryo have been so careful to keep their relationship secret, so how come everybody knows? Set after Like Like Love, and written for fic promptly.


**Title:** Not So Secret

 **Author:** badly-knitted

 **Characters:** Dee, Ryo, Drake, JJ, Ted.

 **Rating:** PG

 **Setting:** After Like Like Love

 **Summary:** Dee and Ryo have been so careful to keep their relationship secret, so how come everybody knows?

 **Word Count:** 782

 **Written For:** My own prompt 'FAKE, Dee/Ryo, the moment they realise that despite their best efforts, everyone knows they're together,' at fic_promptly.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Ever since they started their relationship they've been so careful, not changing their behaviour at work, avoiding touching more than strictly necessary during working hours, letting everyone believe that they're still just good friends. It hasn't always been easy, but they both agreed it was important to keep everything professional, especially when they were at the precinct. The Chief couldn't find out, because if he did he'd have to reassign one of them. Rules are rules.

So when they and their friends from the 27th are all gathered together at Dee's place one afternoon to watch the football playoffs, it comes as a bit of a surprise to realise that despite being careful, their relationship isn't as much of a secret as they'd thought.

"Don't you want to sit next to Dee?" Drake asks, when Ryo goes to sit in one of the easy chairs instead of taking the empty spot on the sofa. "What's the matter, you two have a lover's quarrel or something?"

"What?" The word comes out as almost a squeak and Ryo can feel his cheeks turning pink. "Of course not, why would you think that?"

"No, they haven't had a fight, Drakey," JJ grinned. "Not with the way they were making eyes at each other a few minutes ago." JJ plunks himself beside Drake, squeezing in as close as he can get, and Drake doesn't seem to mind at all, which strikes Ryo as a bit odd, but he pushes that aside. JJ's words are a more important issue.

"We weren't…" he tries to deny, but JJ cuts him off.

"Oh you SO were! Don't try to deny it."

Ryo can't help noticing that Dee isn't jumping in to help and he spares a quick glance at his partner, his lover. Dee looks as shocked as Ryo feels.

"You know?" he finally says, his voice sounding a bit weak.

"About you two? Well yeah." JJ smiles wryly. "Why d'you think I finally stopped trying to win your heart?"

"I thought you'd just come to your senses at last."

"I did," JJ agrees. "After I saw you and Ryo out together. I'd never seen you so happy. You looked good together."

"And the rest of you know too?" Ryo isn't sure if he wants to hear the answer to that or not.

"JJ told me a few months ago, just before we started dating," Drake admits.

"Wait a minute…" Ryo looks at the pair snuggled so close together; that's starting to make a whole lot more sense now. "You and JJ are together? I thought Drake was straight!"

"Pot meet kettle," JJ teases. "Everyone thought YOU were straight too."

"Hell, I thought I was straight," Drake says with a shrug. "Turns out I'm more flexible than I thought."

"So true, you wouldn't believe how flexible he is," JJ grins, looking all starry-eyed at Drake, who turns pink the way Ryo so often does.

"I did NOT need to know that," Ted says with a pained groan. It must be difficult to be the only straight man there.

Ryo wanders over to the sofa and sinks down beside Dee. "So all this time we thought we were being discreet and everybody already knew?"

"For the record, I've only known about you and Dee for a couple of weeks, and only because I saw you kissin' up on the station house roof. I told JJ, and he said he already knew and didn't care anymore because he and Drake were together," Ted explains.

"Does the old Badger know?" Dee asks, frowning.

"Probably, but as long as you don't make out in front of him you should be okay. If he doesn't see anything he can say he didn't know. Plausible deniability and all that."

Face buried in his hands to hide his blush, Ryo shakes his head. "But we were so careful!"

"Look on the bright side, babe," Dee consoles him, draping one arm around his shoulders. "At least now we only have to keep up the act when we're on duty. It's not like any of our friends are gonna give the game away."

"Your secret's safe with us," JJ assures them, "and we know you'll keep our secret too. Right?"

"Anything that means you're not jumpin' all over me anymore," Dee agrees. He prods Ryo. "Quit hidin' dumbass, we're all friends here."

Ryo raises his head, looking sheepish. "I just feel like an idiot."

"You're not the only one," Dee tells him. "Still, at least now I can do this."

He pounces, Ryo squeaks, and everyone else laughs.

Their secret may be common knowledge, but Dee's right, these guys are their friends; they have nothing to worry about.

.

The End


End file.
